Splatoon : Splats and Turfs
by SoniddashXP123
Summary: Oh just a normal day in Inkopolis with David and his friends how delightful until HE GETS TO GO ON ADVENTUUUUURES
_Please review and yes this is my first story so please go easy on me so anyway thank you_

 _Chapter 1 : octo rising_

It was dusk all the inklings were gonna go home all exhausted and happy for all the splat coins they have. " Boy oh boy that was fun " " I know right I got many kills last round " " AHAHAH NICE JOKE " " LOOK AT ALL MY MONEYZ MONEYZ MONEYZ " , all the squids were all talking about there stuff and rounds and etc. . Until midnight struck the booyah bases owners also went upstairs to get some sleep tomorrow , and Judd was like ALWAYS SLEEPING cuz he was a very sleepy cat...Except when he's on the rounds. Everyone went to sleep except for two inklings.

the two inklings were chatting very often, one had the jungle hat , a White anchor tee, and the crazy arrows. While the other one had the studio headphones ( Increased by 1 slot ) , the pro trail shoes, and another White anchor tee. " alright alright we can both agree that tower control is very hard...BUT I STILL THI- " " AHP AHP AHP AHP I DON'T THINK RAINMAKERS HARD DAVID, My team keeps on wnning because I trickshot people easily with my squiffer to protect my teamate holding the rain- " " NO MAN IT'S EASY FOR YOU BUT NOT FOR ME ERRG " both inklings then attack each other physicaly.

in the octcoling's lair...

three octolings were thinking of a plan to stop agent 3 and 4's challenges, except for one octoling just always sad and thinking why are we in war ?. " Ok so we send a group of 3 each time the agents cross our invisible lines " " Ok ok good but I think...YEAH WE SHOULD USE DIFFERENT WEAPONS that'll make it harder for them now, I think we should hire so octo guys for a distraction. " " GOD GOOD GOOD now we just need one more thing...! I think we could change our equipment for a little boost but how are we gonna do that ? " " I THINK we should hire... _Jessica. "._ The sad Octoling then standed up straight wide eyed " ME NO NO NO I DON'T WANNA " " Too late " . The other Octoling then punches Jessica making her faint.

back in Inkopolis

it was the middle of the night and there was only one inkling left in Inkopolis ( it was the one with the white anchor tee ) and looked very drowsy " oh damn heheh should've slept...But...I just feel just too alone... I can't be alone forever...Won't even have a family...! who's that ? ". The inkling quickly hid and saw it was someone with pink ink and with a bow on her head...It was Callie one of the squid sisters. The Inkling then was thinking but couldn't think clear because he so sleepy, and then he fall on the ground nearly asleep but awake. Callie then heard the " THUMP " So she turned around a little scared until she saw the Inkling wich really surprised her scince he was in the middle of the night. " What're you doing here, your supposed to be in bed sleeping in your house " , the inkling then standed up still drowsy " no..Kidding * yawn * the real question is what're you doing here scince your popular PLUS * yawn * ... You don't even have a weapon your maj- * yawn * esty.. ".

Callie then froze , she turned extremly nervous and extremly silent " I uhhh WEll uhhh well WHAT ARE YOU " " just chilling here scince I don't have anything to do and even though it's night time Spyke is still up and I chat with him in the night * yawn * too along with a random person " he said quickly. And now Callie just inked ( sweated ) " WElll uhhh important business with " " No one * yawn * look Callie if ya need * yawn * help im here " " I don't...Well you do need sleep " " wait " . The inkling then grabbed 3 pieces of gum out of his pocket and chewed on them and after about 30 seconds he spitted them out " * stretches * Welp im no more drowsy so where are we going ? .

Callie just became even more nervous " I UHH WORDS UHHH BLACKBELLY SKATEPARK " " Don't you hate i- " " LET'S JUST GO ".

in Octo valley

" LET ME GO FILTHY BUCKOS " " Heh ya wish old man " The Octolings had tied CAPTAIN CUDDLE FIShhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, and Agents 1 & 2\. " Heheh soon we'll camoflauge with the paintball masks and the robes along with the gold hi-tops " Agent 2 then spoke " If I had my whole body untied I would break every piece of your bones " And then Jessica came with a whole lot of stuff still sad . " Did you get them ? " " y-yeah Apparently the sq-sq-squid sisters weren't there at the night actually..No one was there " " Perfect we could get more stuff " " NO " Cuddle fish yelled " WELL SORRY cause we're gonna do it ". The octolings then entered .

" OW GET OFF ME YOUR SQUISHING ME " " no YOU GET OFF ME DARN IT " " GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS...WE ALL KNOW WHO'S FAULT IT IS...JESSICA " " WHAT what did I do ? " " you made us all squish each other " " And how " " Cuz ...Cuz...OH WHERE HERE ". The octolings then jumped off the sewer hole in octo form and landed, it was 4 : 30 pm and they went to sleep in 7: 00 pm to 2 : 00 am so they should be fine not getting drowsy. " alright " the leader then splated ink on the walls all the way up to the roof to climb it ( or turns into...Y'know what ya know what I mean ), go inside the vents , come down the shop , get all the stuff they would need, escape , and BAM...Wich they precisley did, and again with the rest of the shops. The group grabbed 10 octobrushes, 3 E-liter 3K Scope, 2 krak-on rollers, 2 sloshers, 2 luna blasters, And 1 Aerospray RG. they also grabbed 10 18k Aviators, 10 Paintball masks, 10 layered Anchor LS, 10m Olive ski Jackets, 10 Gold Hi-tops, and 10 squid-stich Slip-ons.

All the Octolings returned back and gave the stuff they had too there group and them too, Cuddlefish was terrified...They didn't tie there shoelaces until they noticed and tied them . " Alright let's get some sleep to get prepared...

back in Inkopolis..

Callie and the Inkling were walking down Blackbelly skatepark while Callie always gets scared everytime the Inkling pulls out his killer wail but just fakes it, Scince Callie was Pink the Inkling turned pink too scince they both came from one of those pots. " ...I didn't catch your name sor- " " ya don't need to be my names David S+ rank guy ", Callie then was surprised to meet an S+ who's rank points was over NINE THOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

were 99. " So what is so important ab- " " SH " And David was gonna say that was rude until he just saw her point. There was a White squid with a White Anchor tee, pilot goggles, and blue moto boots and there was an octoling in front of him, " So we have a deal ? " " Of coure but in return I would want...100,000 splat coins " " Boom done " " Ok a deal it is my friend " and they both shaked hands. David then got his word but whispered " OK you run I splat " " Bad idea we should not alert them or else they might know what Im doing " "...Ok fine " David then got out his Inkstrike " Thx for reminding me " " EVEN BAD IDEA WICH IS WORSE " " oh come on ...Fine.. " David then put away the inkstrike and both looked back just to see a white Kraken and a purple octopus leaving. " Ok we should leave now " they both then left blackbelly and David was just thinking what in heck were they talking about and why that white Inkling looked so familiar , Callie was just annoyed bringing someone but yet amazed of someone who reached so high on his rank.

The next morning...

David then woke up still a little drowsy and saw a note and read it wich was actually infront of his window

 _ **Dear David**_

 _ **we might need your help on something but We don't think u should help us but ehh**_

 _ **Anywho the thing is we might think we're gonna need a strategy to cross this amiibo challenge wich is an extra one but was very weird but orange inkling warned us about the challenge so yeah.**_

 _ **The place the challenge is gonna be is saltspray rig so be prepared.**_

 _ **By Agent 3 and 4**_

David was surprised by going back in Octo valley so he got onto his hero uniform wich all were uped by one slot and left along with his MAX GEAR.

David then landed on the stage and saw agents 3 and 4 , '' Hey what's up man " " Hi " both agents said " I didn't come here to chat ya know " " Yes yes we know so could you help us ? " " of course cuz I know every bit of this stage ok plus I have max gear so what the heck could go wrong ? "...David then walked and then...He felt something wasn't right...The ink the octolings spread was too mch so...They couldn't have done that... Agents 3 and 4 then were actually surprised as well and thought what could've done this...And then there answer came to them with a dot on there heads. " oh no... " David then quickly tackled the two agents wich surprised them so much. " WHAT THE HECK " " QUICK WE NEED TO ACT FAST ..Wait what those are..Inklings ? " David replied to agent 3, the three mysterious people had paintball masks, layered anchor LS, and gold Hi-Tops. David reacted fast by running in to the middle and spawning a seeker to make a trail wich agents 3 and 4 did also " let's sneak " and so they turned into there squid forms and went faster. Then 1 octoling HOLDED A ROLLER AND WAS ROLLING TOWARD THE AGENTS.

" WHAT THE " but it was no time to speak so they went back quickly, while the Octoling blocked there path by throwing ink in front of them. " crud crud...! " Agent 3 then quickly threw a splat bomb wich exploded quickly so that they could keep squidding (...I think you get it ..Running...Or something dunno. ) . When they thought they lost the roller they were wrong 5 octo brush users blocked there path wich could've been impossible to pass through so they stopped and looked around. " w-what're we gonna do 3 ? " " errg we can't escape but there is attacking " " Bad idea Attacking might as well make this worse " David replied to 4, and then the octolings then got close to them and readied themselves. " I got an idea if they get close I will throw the bomb in the ground and they'll all get splatted " David whispered to 3 & 4 " bad idea agents " and then 11 octarians came with different gear and different weapons .

" You do that we will splat you very hard " as the octarian said with a killer wail " im guessing your the leader...Jennifer " " heheh of course David I was the second octarian to be in battle with you and I nearly beat you until you put the bomb " then Agents 3 & 4 replied " YOU KNOW HER ? " " Of coure...She worked with dark squid " " And your correct my fellow friend and here's what ima tell you ...Either you surrender or get splatted 3 times until you can't fight anymore...What's the choice ? ". The agents then turned to David while he was gritting his teeth . " ...We surrender " " WHAT NO WE CAN'T " " Sorry..BUT WE NEED TO AGENTS " " WAIT BU- " " Good choice...Take them to our friends Heheheheheheh "

in inkopolis..

Callie was still wondering what those two were doing in the night and what deal they were making wich was very weird how the octo army had 100,000 or more...Marie then came in a little curious " What's wrong sis ? " " No nothing just thinking about something " " Like what ? " and then Callie thinked very quickly until she got it though it is very embarrising " Uhhhh relationships ? I guess ? " Callie Lied " ohhh u like som- " " No I do not " " yes you do " No I don't " " yes you do " " no I don't " Yes you do " " No I don't " No I don't " " Yes I do ...WAIT WHAT " " Hah you do " " NO I DON'T ..BESIDES WHO WOULD EVER THINK SOMEONE WOULD LOVE ME IF THEY MIGHT AS WELL BE ASHAMED THERE NOT POULAR AND I AM " " Good point but I still think you do TEEHEE " And then Marie leaves.

Callie is more annoyed and still thinks what could've they made...Until she heard screams wich made her go outside seeing all the shop keepers terrififed. " MY HATS " " MY SHOES " " MY SHIRTS " " MY WEAPONS " and all said " AND OUR 25,000 SPLAT COINS ARE ALL GONE " they all then nearly passed out until Callie came in " What happened ? " " WELL WE DON'T KNOW BUT I BETCHA THE CAMERAS CAUGHT THEM " Sheldon replied. They all ariive at the security camera station but they're all disconnected so they reconnect them and they look at the tape to only see nothing except one thing Marie noticed...One tiny tiny piece... " I...I Gotta go " and she left.

Callie then arrived at the restourant and saw infront of it...One...VERY TINY..Piece...Of ink..." Octolings "She said.

Meanwhile in Octo valley

Agent 3 & 4 were tied up along with David who were gritting there teeth " What do you want ? " David spoke " We want to Hijack the squid sisters stage camera " " WHY ? " 3 replied " Because...We're not gonna tell you so now give us the location to the stairs tower scince it's so hard to find it or else...We splat you and you never come BACK ". David grew very suspicious but he didn't want to get splatted and he was actually one of the ones who knew how to get to the tower. " We don't know " " Don't play dumb with me David. I know you know , how to get up there so if you don't tell us we'll splat you " And then the leader aimed a octo blaster ( Luna blaster ) at David. " DON'T SAY IT DAVID OR YOU'LL " " I know what im doing agents...Go straight up the battle dojos enterance and you'll atleast see a very hard hidden button, one you've done that the wall will open showing an elevator wich will take you to any location in inkopolis now will you untie us and let us down ? " And then the Octolings released them only to smile " if you say so " and then they push off the agents of the shutle.

" AHHHHHHH " Everyone screamed except for David who saw...A large cube sort of mountain with a sponge so he quickly threw his burst bomb and the agents landed safely . " phew nice going " " Don't mention it right now...Hey you see that purple ink river and that ball along with a robot with a mouth along with this...Cube...Thing...JUMP " . All the three agents jumped with alert and saw all the things David said opening there eyes. " oh you've gotta be kidding me " all the Agents said.

Back in Inkopolis...

All the squids were chatting and having fun and stuff etc. , but for Callie she knew something somethings coming..Plus it's very strange how agents 3 and 4 haven't come back and she hasn't even seen David yet wich is very unnormal...That's until she heard a window shatter. She quickly ran towards the battle dojo and saw the Octolings in the Elevator and then leave. " OH NO " Callie screamed, she quickly ran towards her stage and was gonna tell Marie to leave but too late...The squid sister show played...

" hello there Inklings and im sorry if my sister is not here but we'll get to the sta- " and then the screen changed . The screen had 10 octolings " Hello inklings I just wanna say that all this fun is gonna be over " the screen changed in a camera's POV " AS you can see we have Agents 3 and 4 battling bosses along with..DAVID. And scince they can't protect inkopolis scince they're fighting 4 bosses I think...We should take over and call it octopolis ". Everyone then booed until they went scared after the screen changed into seeing like MILLIONS OF OCTOLINGS, AND MILLIONS OF OCTARINS .

Callie gasped after she saw the Agents fighting the bosses and the octos and then the Octarian leader spoke " and with our king KING OCTO ". Octo came in to the screen mad than ever and said " Thank you my fellow Octolings for doing all of this for me...And dark squid.. " Everyone gasped and turned terrified . " we are bringing him back here to take over inkopolis and change it...So if you try and stand up to us...There will be consequences.. " and then the screenturned off.

Everybody panicked screamed and some crying, they all ran Different directions while Callie was heading towards Octo valley but was blocked by 3 Octolings " Where are you going ? " and then they aimed at her. Callie then backed away until she saw Judd have a splat bomb and he winked. This was the first time she saw Judd up in Inkopolis in the day, So Judd threw the splay bomb and splatted the octolings. " Thanks Judd I.. " But when she looked back at Judd he was apparently still sleeping wich was very weird but Callie shrugged and went inside the sewer hole.

To be continued my fellow amigos and also lemme explain some things

Yes I made Callie some sorta agent

No David was just chatting with a random guy

and yes this is my first story so please review and thx also the next story might as well be about sonic or Pokemon Who knows but yeah anywho thank you for your cooperation.


End file.
